1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning devices for wood-working, solid surfacing and laminate tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unique finite positioning device for a panel joint forming tool which permits a router or like rotary cutting tool to cut matching and mating grooves in a pair of panels without readjustment between cuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to form matching and mating grooves in opposing panels or other elements to be joined, it is necessary for the cuts on opposing elements to be formed one-half a wavelength out of phase with each other so that a proper dovetail type fit can be achieved. When making such cuts with a hand router assembly or like cutting tool, it is heretofore been necessary to adjust the position of the router bit relative to the router base between cuts, or to use a second router in order to make a second cut, both of which processes being relatively time-consuming and inefficient. In addition, such methods were often imprecise, because of gradual shifting of the router bit level relative to the remainder of the router during operation.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a panel joint forming tool which is compatible with a standard router and is capable of making or facilitating dovetail type interlocking cuts for opposing panel joints without repositioning of the router bit relative to the remainder of the assembly between cuts.